


Happy Now

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: don't worry she's not forgiving them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Kristen talks to her parents
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Happy Now

“Uh…” Kristen stood at her front door, not knowing whether she should close the door on her parents. Her immediate instinct was yes. Obviously, she didn’t care about what they had to say. On the other hand, her brothers were with them and by Cassandra she missed them.

Bucky tackled her legs and soon Bricker and Cork were on her before she could process what was happening. “Hey, hey!” She laughed as they clung to her legs and she stumbled backwards into Mordred Manor. Luckily for her there was no one else there. Sandra Lynn and Jawbone were at work, Adaine and Fig were at school, Ragh, Lydia, and Tracker were at Lydia’s doctor’s appointment, Aelwen was doing community service, and Ayda had gone back to Compass Points for a few hours. Kristen was, for the first time, home alone. She had been temporarily suspended for having “relations” in the girls’ locker room and getting caught. If she was being honest, it was kind of funny to see the teacher go so red in the face.

Sandra Lynn and Jawbone had been very disappointed which had taken all the fun away from being caught. Still, she’d been making the most of the day by communing with Cassandra who was still getting the hang of being a deity. They were great, always open to new ideas, happy to learn along with Kristen, and best of all, okay with not knowing and celebrating that they had something new to learn together. It had been a pretty good day. Until the knock at the door.

Now here she was, awkwardly sitting in the kitchen with her parents as they attempted to hide their disdain and her brothers zoomed around the house. If she was nice enough, maybe she could see her brothers more.

“What brings you here?” she said slowly. She cleared her throat, trying to be less awkward. “It’s been a while, yeah?”

Her mom looked at her, eyes filled with worry the way they used to be when she was sent off on her own. “It has, dear. We just… we just wanted to say we’re sorry.”

“Uh, I’m sorry, what?” Kristen was glad she was sitting, because she could hardly remember the last time her parents apologized for… well, anything meaningful. “What, uh, prompted this?”

“Well,” her dad, Mac, shifted in his chair, tearing his eyes away from the fridge. A quick glance let her now it was a picture of everyone who lived there, taken not long after spring break. That explained the constipated look. “We’ve been going to church and praying for you and praying for guidance and, well, we can’t really fault you for this.”

“You… can’t?”

“No, honey.” Donna reached across the table, placing her hand on Kristen’s. It was a comforting gesture that reminded her of the way her life used to be. It was less comforting after that thought. “We’ve all gone through phases. Why, I went through a phase where I wouldn’t stop cutting my hair, didn’t I, Mac?”

“Oh, yes,” Mac sat up straight, nodding sagely. “It was quite a scandal, Kristen. Women having hair that short… Oh, everyone at the church talked about it nonstop.”

Donna smiled. “It did catch your father’s attention. We— Bucky! Don’t climb on their couch like that, you’ll tear it up.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“What we really mean to say, is we forgive you, sweetie. We know you don’t mean to make us scared and worried. It’s so easy to believe phases are forever and we can’t blame you for being so young.”

Kristen sat, looking at her parents, not in disbelief, but disappointment. She wasn’t at all surprised that they were saying stuff like this. They had, after all, given her literally nothing in terms of decent parents for her whole life. She wanted to get mad—to yell and scream and tell them off—but she just didn’t have the energy to. She’d spent a year being angry, and while she was still angry, she realized there were better things to do with her energy. Like channeling it into Cassandra. Or learning how to cook things other than corn. Or having sex with Tracker.

She sighed, pulling her hand away and standing up. Bucky, Bricker, and Cork all rushed over to her and she smiled. He brothers would always be the only part that she missed about being in that house. “I don’t know how to make you believe that this isn’t a phase, so I won’t try. I will say that I’m not sorry. I’m _definitely_ not sorry about being _super_ gay and happy about it.”

They gasped, drawing themselves up as if they were going to say something, but she beat them to it. “The only thing I’m sorry about is that I don’t get to see my brothers.” She knelt and hugged them tight. “Is it so hard to believe I’m happier now?”

Mac was already shaking his head. “No. There’s no way you’re happy. You can’t be unless you’re following Helio—you’re his chosen one.”

Donna was nodding as she said, “That’s right dear. You belong at home with us. Not here with all of these… non-human individuals.” By the sneer on her face it was clear she meant something entirely different.

“Amazing. You aren’t hearing anything I say.” Kristen stood, herding her brothers toward the door. They were nervously bumping into her legs as they sensed the tension between Kristen and their parents.

They frantically followed, trying to convince Kristen of their love. Or at least, what they believed it to be. “We are honey. We just know that that’s what you think. We _know_ the truth. You just need to be guided back to the light and—”

She opened the door and stopped short saying, “I punched Helio in the face.”

“What?”

“Yup. He sucks and so does his dad.” Their faces went pale and that was all the incentive she needed to continue. “I have sex with my werewolf girlfriend daily and I love her so much more than I can say. My father figure is a werewolf because my own dad is terrible and my mother figure is an elf because I respect her more than my own mom. I helped bright back a goddess of mystery and darkness and became their first follower.” She pushed them out the door, gently shooing her brothers after them. “I saved the world twice, died twice, and came back a saint the second time. There is literally nothing you can say to me right now.”

“We—”

“Nope!” She closed the door in their faces and went straight to her room, ignoring their knocking and shouts through the door.

\---

“Your parents were here?” Tracker was laid next to her, playing gently with her hair. “Are you okay?”

Kristen shrugged. “I think so. It was weird, but ultimately disappointing.”

“That’s how it usually is.” Tracker’s hand stopped and the sleepiness that was claiming Kristen lessened. “Seriously, babe. Are you okay?”

“I… I really think I’m alright. I was more tired than anything else. Yes, I’m angry, but it’s not worth the effort. _They’re_ not worth the effort.”

She chuckled and cuddled closer, running her finders through Kristen’s hair again. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’m proud of me, too,” Kristen mumbled, sinking a little further into sleep as Tracker started to talk about her day. She felt warm and content as she laid in bed with her girlfriend, drifting off knowing that she was happier now than she had ever been before.


End file.
